the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Noawen
The Battle of Noawen was a major battle between the Impedance and the Fyre Ryders during the Mutant Wars. it resulted in the ultimate defeat of the Lord of the Stone and the scattering of the Fyre Ryders. Prelude The Lord of the Stone learned, much to his delight, that the Impedance was located in Heiligtum. He and his forces immediately prepared to invade their headquarters and destroy their greatest enemies once and for all. When war became imminent, King Holey informed Bob and Analdas of an impending threat: an intercepted message revealed that the Lord of the Stone had located the headquarters of the Impedance. Analdas was presented with Deboral-made armor. He was also pleased to see Gummi the Bare was allowed to participate in the battle and prove himself to the Impedance. The battle Ground battle Against the Impedance was arrayed a large hordes of sphinxes, giants, and imps. The Fyre Ryders arrived early in the battle, led by Eorza the Rock God. An exact count is not given of the number of the Lord of the Stone's forces, but it is said that they were "twenty times" greater than the Impedance, making it a force of at least ninety thousand. As King Holey pointed out to Leonard, the Lord of the Stone's forces surrounded the House of the Impedance on three sides, with the giants on the left flank, the sphinxes held the center, and the imps on the right. Initially, the Lord of the Stone's forces found difficulty in getting to the Impedance, due to the large booby traps set up by Ae and Bee, which impeded their progress. The Impedance always had cohesive stability within their center and kept the Enemy from breaking through by force of numbers. The solid infantry squares of Stone infantry beat off their inferior sphinx opponents while the Fyre Ryders staved off the Slingers. The small force of giants launched a quick attack before being repulsed by the armies of King Holey while the larger imp force slowly retreated to the hills. By now, pressure had eased off of the flanks of the Impedance, who smashed into the lines of the sphinx-host, slowly beating them off and forcing a retreat back through the town borders (though not without suffering sizable losses of their own). Gummi the Bare personally accompanied King Holey during the battle. The creature was cornered on a wooden building by several imps, but Leonard "returned the favor" to the gummy bear by blasting his adversaries apart, pleasing Gummi, who supposed they were even. The fall of a God In the meantime, Eorza the Rock God encountered Bob and nearly killed him from behind, but Leonard shouted at him to watch his back. The two challenged Eorza to a duel. He responded by channeling rock to fall on them. Leonard and Bob narrowly dodged, but Bob howled in pain when a stalagmite pierced his rear end, tearing a hole in his pants. Leonard swung at Eorza with his dagger, but Eorza turned it into a pebble before it could strike him. Horrified, Leonard stood frozen as Bob threw him against a stray projectile faster than Leonard thought was physically possible. Eorza took the full brunt of the explosion, but it hardly scratched him. Eorza conjured a stalactite out of nowhere and held it like a sword before swinging it at Bob. He dodged, and before he could swing again, Leonard propelled him backward with a burst of water. Eorza leaped to his feet and grabbed both children by the scruff of their necks, holding them against two boulders he had conjured earlier and drawing blood from the impact. Eorza, who clearly was slowly but surely winning, was about to assert that he had the upper hand. As if out of nowhere, Keeber caught him off guard by leaping onto his back, allowing Leonard to pull open his chest, which had become more fragile when Eorza had taken a blast of water during the fight. Eorza smote him on the head, but an explosion ensuing right behind them conveniently threw Eorza to the ground, where Keeber drove his club into the opening Leonard had torn. Eorza fell back, dead. Horrified at the loss of their leader, the remaining four Fyre Ryders emerged and attacked the Impedance. Shortly thereafter, however, the Pegasus arrived and attacked the Fyre Ryders, preventing them from pressing their aerial advantage. Giants began to crash through the lines of infantry, and the sphinxes and imps made renewed assaults on the Impedance, encircling it. Many of the soldiers of the Impedance began to become distraught. Duel with the King During the course of the battle, the Lord of the Stone navigated the battle in search of Analdas. As he did, he stood before the battle unfolding beneath him and announced to King Holey that it was pointless to come so far in opposing him, and cited that his forces were doomed and his project to turn the world to stone was nearly completed. He claimed that the only surviving terrain on the Earth would be stone, and only strong individuals would survive the transformation. He also told the Impedance at large they were only causing what they dreaded and that there was no room for the weak. Sir Analdas contradicted him and appeared out of nowhere, quoting King Holey and telling him the heart is stronger than mutantry. The Lord of the Stone spitefully cited that his forces did not need to reveal their emotional capacity to prove themselves. Asserting that Sir Analdas and the world's current state would both be extinguished, he swung his fire whip at Analdas, but he shot water at it as Leonard watched with awe. Furious, the Lord of the Stone drove the side of his broken whip into Analdas' eardrum, making him go deaf in one ear, but Leonard, in a moment of pity, made the Lord of the Stone see a brief hallucination that forced him to let Analdas go. He staggered to the ground as the Lord of the Stone taunted him and asked him if he still thought he stood a chance, before drawing his sword and swinging it at him. Analdas parried, but barely, as he gained his feet. Keeping toe-to-toe with his enemy, Analdas fought the evil King, and while they were initially evenly matched, the Lord of the Stone gradually gained the advantage. The King disarmed Analdas by twisting his arm and seizing him into a chokehold and prepared to kill him in front of everyone in the Impedance. They hesitated to help him, claiming he was just a famous name, while Carlislie, Bob, and Leonardo were still hurt by Analdas' apparent betrayal. Analdas apologized, and while it initially seemed no one would save him, Carlislie hurled her sword at him and Keeber redirected its path to kill the Lord of the Stone. It smashed into his nose, allowing Analdas to drive the tyrant's own mace into his eye. Following the Lord of the Stone's demise, Analdas fell to the ground with the King's smoldering remains. He would have fallen to his death had King Holey not saved him with his powers. Aftermath Tended to by healers, Analdas reconciled with his friends and promised never to reject them again. Deciding to help the Impedance destroy the remnants of the Kingdom of the Stone, Analdas left for Jolbeg alongside Bob and Carlislie. Leonardo, meanwhile, took off for parts unknown, saying he needed to "find his destiny", views shared by Gummi the Bare. Appearances * Noawen